Blam me up against the wall : Bigger, better and kinkier
by GleeHornyBitch
Summary: A broken-hearted Blaine Anderson isn't really sure where his life is going. That is until an experiment in Chemistry leads to a little happening with Sam Evans.
1. I have two

Blam me up against the wall: Bigger, better and kinkier

Chapter 1

It was a Thursday morning, and Blaine Anderson, (former) boyfriend to Kurt Hummel, didn't know whether he was coming or going. It was February 21st 2013, a week after valentines day, and on that fateful day he had been reunited with his former flame Kurt, and things got steamy. He hasn't expected to do anything with Kurt, but he guessed that fate meant it to be so.

"I have a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedeedeedee, I have them all standing in a row" Blaine sang to himself as he strutted down the hallway of McKinley high school, secretly down hearted that Kurt had already jetted off to New York again, without even saying goodbye.

"Dude... DUDE" Sam said loudly as Blaine accidentally walked into him.

"Oh I'm sorry Sam I was just"... And that was the moment that Blaine Anderson truly realised, that he had seen no ass on a man as good as the one owned by Sam Evans, his new partner in crime.

"Oh it's fine dude, hey I was wondering if you want to meet up later to discuss our glee project for this week?" Sam stated as Blaine's eyes drifted up from Sam's crotch to his face.

"Oh.. Eh yeah sure Sam! I can't wait! Is anyone else coming or..?"

"Naaa. Just us guys! I'll text you later about when we can meet up, okay?" Sam said as he smirked at Blaine's clear lack of focus on what he was saying.

"Yes! That's absolutely fine! See you there" Blaine chuckled as Sam walked away, Blaine's eyes becoming increasingly focused on the back of Sam's jeans as he walked of towards his next class, which was fortunately the same class that Blaine was in next.

"Damn, that's a fine ass" Blaine thought to himself as he walked off towards his next class, chemistry.

Blaine had always hated chemistry, as he knew that it meant only one thing, seeing the formidable Doctor Gilday, again.

"Okay everyone, take your seats and get with your lab partners, hurry up!" Dr Gilday proclaimed to the class whilst finishing off his lunch which was more all over his face, than in his mouth.

"Oh oh oh, I don't think so Anderson" the teacher shouted as Blaine went to take his regular seat beside Sam, who was eager to get started with what looked like a fun experiment.

"What have I done?! Where have I to go?" Shouted Blaine as he knew that the only reason he was getting moved was due to the fact that Gilday loved to stare at him.

"Beside Tina, pronto" the teacher said as Blaine sighed, knowing that he would have to try to make conversation with her after making it perfectly clear two weeks ago that he wasn't interested in her hot, Asian looks.

" Oh Blaine, I can hardly wait to blow into this limewater to make it milky" Tina stated as Blaine removed his coat, with Blaine responding with a simple but obviously creeped out, nod.

"Okay on the count of 3, blow through the straws into the limewater, 1, 2, 3, BLOW!" Dr Gilday shouted across the room, as various people started to blow on their straws, Doctor Gilday wishing that it wasn't the straw that Blaine was blowing on.

"Wow, amazing!" Sam stated as the water turned cloudy before his eyes.

"I wonder if it tastes like..." Sam said before choking and drawing the attention of the whole class:

"EVANS YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Dr Gilday screamed as he put his hands on his hips and pranced across the room

"I can take him to the nurse, Sir?" Blaine quickly offered as he watched Sam becoming redder and redder, incessantly coughing.

"Oh no that won't be... Oh fine, get out of here then" the teacher said reluctantly as Blaine took Sam's hand and dragged him out of the room, with the teacher notably checking both of them out as they exited the class.

"Sam I can't believe that you just..." Blaine giggled as they ran towards the nurses office

Sam replied with a bleak look and simply stated "Dude, it was a dare! Brittany dared me..."

"Soooo you're going to trust a girl who has an Internet talk show, with its main aim being to feed melted cheese to an morbidly obese cat.." Blaine said again, trying hard to contain his laughter.

"Nurse McEwan-McGill, Sam here has drank some chemical in chemistry" Blaine said to the rather odd looking school nurse, who was also finishing off her lunch(es)

"Oh, get him to lie down here, I'll see if it was harmful and I'll call his momma"

Nurse McEwan-McGill quickly came back 30 seconds later, after learning what Sam had drunk. She happened to be quite the wiz at chemistry, as it was obvious to the whole school that her and Doctor Gilday were having a "secret" affair.

"If I give him this to make him throw up, he should be fine" The nurse stated as she slipped some rather odd looking green medicine into Sam's mouth.

"Oh Sam, we better go over by the sink if you're gonna throw up"

"Oh yeah, thanks dude" Sam said as he was helped over to the sink by Blaine.

"There, there Sam" Blaine said sympathetically as Sam vomited into the sink

As Blaine was patting Sam on the back, he felt a sudden urge. The hand that he was using to pat his back, was moving down his back, slowly, to his ass. Blaine knew that he liked Sam, and he knew that Sam liked him to, like a brother.

"Oh Blaine, this stuff is GROSS" Sam shouted with his head over the sink as Nurse McEwan-McGill wobbled in with her ass moving one way one second and the opposite way the next.

"Why can't I look like that? I do everything I can! I take the stairs to the cafeteria on my way to get my lunches, I do small exercises whilst watching people sleep, what am I doing wrong?" The nurse thought as she saw Blaine's perfectly toned ass as he bent over to help Sam.

Blaine was growing increasingly nervous. He felt that if he put his hands on Sam again and it wasn't his ass that he was feeling, he would scream.

"Nurse? I think I'm done" Sam stated quietly as he stumbled back to the bed.

"Ohhh, fine I'll go and see if your Mom's here" What Sam didn't know, is that before checking if his mom was here or not, Nurse McEwan-McGill was away to call her husband, hoping he hadn't been murdered by their kids.

"Blaine, I have to thank you for taking care of me, even though I sort of done it to myself. You are a real friend, bro." Sam mummered as he closed his eyes.

This comment made Blaine's stomach sink. He didn't want to be his "Bro"... He wanted to tear his clothes of and get down and dirty in the nurse's office.

"No problem... I guess" Blaine replied.

As Sam opened his eyes, he said "Hey, are you okay?" To which Blaine replied with a half-hearted "yes".

To Blaine's shock, Sam began to move off the bed and stood in front of him, deeply staring at him. "I think you deserve this, Blaine" Sam whispered quietly as he bent down to meet Blaine's lips, and began to slowly kiss him.

Blaine was in utter shock. He had never thought that he was in with a chance with Sam. Sam was the most popular, gorgeous guy in the school. Sam dated cheerleaders, and in general, stunning girls. Why would Sam want him?

To Blaine's horror, Sam began to move away after a small peck on the lips, and apologised "Sorry, eh puke breath..."

Blaine felt that as much as the stench of Sam's breath was a turn off, he may never get this chance again. The fact that Sam had even touched him, was an instant turn on.

"It's fine... I have a boner" Blaine replied as he smirked at Sam. Blaine henceforth decided to pounce on Sam, as though he was his prey.

As Sam and Blaine's lips met again, and as Sam slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth, Sam replied to Blaine's very racy comment with a comment that startled Blaine.

"You have a boner? Well I have two..."


	2. That was awkward

Blam me up against the wall : That was awkward.

As Sam and Blaine's lips met again, and as Sam slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth, Sam replied to Blaine's very racy comment with a comment that startled Blaine.

"You have a boner? Well I have two..."

"You have what..?" Blaine said

"Nothing it's not important." Sam continued to kiss Blaine. Blaine simply shrugged and continued the kiss, which was now making his boner achingly hard.

"Uh.. Sam.." Blaine stuttered looking down at the large bulge in his pants. "This is getting awfully heated.. we should stop."

"Are you kidding? We're just getting started!" Sam exclaimed dropping to his knee's in front of Blaine's afternoon wood. Slowly but surely he began to unzip Blaine's pants. Sweat began to form on Blaine's forehead.

"Sam.. we shouldn't be doing this"

"Relax dude, that crazy Nurse always take's her time. She won't be back for at least another 10 minutes"

"Oh boy..." Blaine's breathing was becoming shaky. Sam looked up at him.

"Dude what's up, did you and Kurt never do this?" He raised his eyebrow before letting Blaine's surprisingly big dick spring free

"Fuck Sam! Just blow me already!" Blaine shouted, louder than he meant to.

"With pleasure." Sam winked before lowering his head.

Blaine literally thought he was dreaming. This was nothing compared to what Kurt could do. Kurt's gag reflex was nothing to be proud of. It sucked, quite literally. Maybe it was because Sam's mouth was so big?

"Fuck dude, your so big. Kurt was a lucky guy."

Blaine froze at that comment. See the truth is Blaine and Kurt's sexual life was a mess. The one and only time they had sex Kurt topped. Sure Blaine enjoyed it, but he wanted his fair share of topping. And at Mt Shue's wedding nothing went down in that hotel room except a hot make out session and maybe some oral. Blaine felt he was a little inexperienced.

"Sam.. I'm so close." Blaine moaned moving his hand to Sam's hair and griping it tightly. "Fuck Sam.. I'm serious!" But Sam did not stop. Blaine began to panic. Was he really about to cum down the throat of the hottest guy in school.

Blaine could feel himself fast approaching his climax. Sam was taking his cock deeper and deeper.

"FUCK!" Blaine moaned loudly releasing his load into Sam mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL!" A voice called from the other end of the room.

"Shit... Nurse McGill! I.. Um... please don't tell anyone!" Blaine begged, Sam still on his knee's wiping his mouth.

"Get out!" she shirked.

Blaine quickly zipped up his pants, grabbed his bag and hurried out the room with Sam closely following. Once safely in the corridors Sam began to chuckle.

"I'm glad you find this so funny." Blaine said looking dis-amused while smoothing down his shirt.

"Come on, you gotta admit it was a great blow right?"

A smile appeared on Blaine's face. "Okay I guess it was."

"I knew it! I better hang around wait for my mom. Doctor Gilday will be wondering where you are. I'll text you, yeah?"

"You better." Blaine said, punching Sam in the arm attempting to act tough but only hurting himself. After sharing an awkward peck on the lips Blaine walked back to class. Once fully out of sight he fist pumped the air. "Yes! I Blaine Anderson, just scored the hottest blow job in the world, from the hottest bot in school! Woohoo!" He was soon caught off by Becky looking at his disgusted.

"B..Becky... Uh... Hey?"

"Still hot." she said after shaking her head, probably trying to get the image out of her head. Of course she didn't forget to slap his ass on her way by.

Blaine was in too good a to care. As he walked back into class he didn't even notice Tina lying on the floor with the whole class crowded round her.

"Tina! I told you not to sniff that!" Mr Gilday was shouting.

Blaine just sat down in his seat and happily sighed. He was a happy boy indeed.


	3. Seriously, what is air?

**Blam me up against the wall: Seriously, what is air?**

**-**  
**Disclaimer - My partner was high on Blam whilst writing the last chapter, on behalf of GleeHornyBitch I apologise and we shall try not to get high and look like idiots again. Remember, spread the word! More followers, the more kinkier!**  
**-**

The past hour, had been the best hour of Blaine Anderson's life. He had received oral from the hottest, "straightest" guy in school, and Tina was stoned in the nursing office claiming that she was Stevie Nicks.

Nothing could spoil Blaine's day. Nothing was going to bring him down, today.

"Fag", a group of jocks jeered as Blaine walked down the corridor, and even this couldn't upset him. All Blaine did was stick his perfectly toned ass out and strut down the corridor, acting like he owned the place.

As Blaine walked by the nurses office, he could hear a distressed Tina screaming, still obviously off her Asian face:  
"BUT NURSE, I'M NOT WEARING A TREE THONG!" "SIT DOWN TINA UNTIL YOUR DAD GETS HERE OR ELSE" Nurse McEwan-McGill screamed in reply.

As Blaine walked out of the main west door on his way home, his phone vibrated, reminding him that his cock was still considerably hard:  
"Hey dude... Ehhh well what can I say... I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything. I know that you might not be over Kurt and I'm sorry that I shocked you. If you could reply I would love to meet up later, to talk about this. Thanks, Sam xx"

Blaine was mortified to think that Sam had been holding back because of Kurt. Kurt did not tickle his pickle anymore. He had never felt like that with Kurt. He had also never came down his throat as he has a cum phobia. Those two "x's" on the end of Sam's text were also, everything. He knew that he had a chance to get into Sam's pants, and that thought gave him the ultimate boner.

"No, don't be stupid, silly! You didn't make me feel uncomfortable at all. I loved it, and I want you to know that Kurt has nothing to do with anything. I would like to cut Kurt out of my life, well for the time being anyway. Yes, that would be great, you can come over to my house at 7pm as my parents are away on holiday x"

Blaine didn't want to seem too eager, and he also didn't want to make his intentions clear. He didn't want Sam to know the things that he would do to him, but he thought that if they met up he could get the ball rolling. Sam's balls rolling, all over his face; preferably.

When Blaine got home, time seemed to drag its ass. Every time that the clock struck on the hour, it was another hour that Blaine was closer to seeing Sam again.

As Blaine's cock vibrated again, he took his phone out of his pocket and what he saw made his heart skip a heart beat:  
"Hey Blaine, I'll be over at six and not seven. If that is alright? Thanks - Sam X"

Blaine was absolutely shitting himself. He wanted to see Sam, but he hasn't made himself look sexy yet.  
"I HAVEN'T CHANGED MY BED" Blaine shouted at full volume, showing obvious intentions to entice Sam into it.

Shit, shit, shit Blaine chanted as he raced to change the sheets that had been stained by many a lonely night.

As Sam rung the doorbell which echoed throughout the whole house, Blaine began to contain himself.

"Hey dude!" Sam greeted Blaine in his usual way, outwardly thrusting his crotch to make it obvious that he was wearing a new pair of jeans for the occasion.

"Oh Sam, the jeans are a bit tight are they not" Blaine chuckled as he let Sam through the threshold.

"We'll that might have been the point..." Sam joked in reply.

Blaine knew that his chances of getting laid tonight had just increased ten-fold.

"So should we just, eh sit on the couch and talk about earlier, orrr?" Sam asked Blaine to which he replied "No, eh I've set ever... Eh I mean lets just go in my room my parents have sex on that couch constantly"..  
"EW... Gross" Sam stated nonchalantly as he followed Blaine into his room.

As Sam sat down on the bed, he knew that Blaine was expecting more. He knew that he was wanting more... But Sam didn't know if he was capable of giving Blaine everything that he deserves.

"Sam, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I know, maybe you were "confused" or wanted to "experiment", but at the end of the day you sucked me off. And it was the best thing that has ever happened to me.. I don't know..."

Before Blaine could finish his sentence, Sam put his finger over his lips, halting his speech.  
"Dude, I know what happened. I've been thinking about it all day. I wasn't experimenting, I already knew that I wanted you. So, I think this will explain how I feel.."

Blaine was in shock, as Sam climbed on top of him and pushed him upwards towards the headboard. As Sam planted his lips on Blaine's, even though they tasted like 2-day-old pizza, Blaine didn't care. As Blaine planted his tongue inside of Sam's mouth, and Sam began to fondle it with his, Blaine's penis began to tingle.

"You are so hot" Blaine chanted as Sam began to kiss his neck. "Well, that takes a lot of work" Sam laughed as he began to slightly bite Blaine's neck.

"Awwww fuck that feels good" Blaine said as Sam bit and licked his neck.

"Oh Ba... Blaine.. I think I love you" Sam said as his face began to move down Blaine's rippled torso toward his massive bulge.

"I really like you too Sam" Blaine replied as he jokingly pulled his hair.

Sam knew that he really wanted Blaine's throbbing cock in his mouth again, but he wan wondering when the time would come for Blaine to as...

"Can I go on top for a minute? I really want to pay you back for earlier" Blaine asked Sam to which Sam replied by becoming slightly distant.

"Sam? Saaam? SAM?!" "Oh sorry... It's just that there is something that you don't know about me..." Sam said as he felt something extremely good happening in his underwear.

"I don't care, you're perfect!" Blaine responded but Sam knew that he wasn't.  
"Blaine I'm not perfect... I'm weird" Sam said as he still lightly kissed Blaine.

"Do you really want to know why I'm weird?"

"Well... I guess but can't it wait until  
After we hook up..?"

"No Blaine... It can't because it is detrimental TO us hooking up..."

"Well... What is it then?" Blaine replied in shock.

"It doesn't matter... If you really want to carry on I'm sure that you will find out.."

Blaine was confused by Sam's comments but decided to carry on nonetheless.

As Blaine climbed on top of Sam and worked his way down his hairy stomach to his crotch, he felt that Sam's jeans were close to bursting.

When Blaine realised this, he thought it beat to seductively strip Sam down to his boxers.

"I'm just going to... Slip these off" Blaine whispered to Sam as he pulled down his jeans, as he noticed that Sam was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

As Sam lay on the bed In just his pink boxers and socks with a half naked Blaine on-top of him, he knew that the time was coming.

When Blaine saw the extraordinarily large bulge in Sam's boxers, his mouth literally watered. "Oh, I can't wait to help myself to some of that" Blaine whispered seductively"

To which Sam replied replied reluctantly " Mmhhhm"

Nothing could have prepared Blaine for what was just about to happen. Something was about to change things, forever.

Blaine rubbed his face off of Sam's crotch and he was so horny that he could no longer take it, he forcefully pulled down Sam's tight boxers to reveal something startling:  
Sam's huge cock burst out, free from any restrictions. Both of them.


	4. Big Surprises

**Blam me up against the wall – Bigger, better and kinkier : Big surprises**

Nothing could have prepared Blaine for what was just about to happen. Something was about to change things, forever.  
Blaine rubbed his face off of Sam's crotch and he was so horny that he could no longer take it, he forcefully pulled down Sam's tight boxers to reveal something startling:  
Sam's huge cock burst out, free from any restrictions. Both of them.  
At first it took Blaine a while to notice.. but then suddenly he saw the true horror.

"Sam.. what the fuck?" He couldn't take his eyes off them.. Two massive erections. Sam could feel himself going extremely red.

"Blaine... I... I'm sorry!" He said grabbing a pillow and covering his erections. "I know I should have told you earlier.. but I was scared, you gotta understand that."

Blaine remained silent. "Please just say something.." Sam muttered.

"Fuck me." It took Sam a few seconds to realize what Blaine actually had just said.

"Did I hear that right?"

"You have 2 dicks. Not to mention they are both massive... I need them now..."

Sam threw the pillow to one side and pinned Blaine to the bed. "Sam wait.. we need a condom.. and maybe just one dick for tonight? Yeah?" He smiled sheepishly.

Sam nodded and picked up his jeans, frantically searching for the condom. Fuck fuck fuck, he thought to himself. Where the hell did he put it! He looked back at Blaine for a split second scared that he might be getting impatient

"Is everything okay?" Blaine said raising his eyebrow.

"Uh... I can't find the condom.."

"It's fine, you're clean right?"

"Of course!"

"Then get over here." Blaine winked.

Meanwhile Kathleen McGill Anderson was on her way home from work. She expected to return home to her son probably sitting in the front room doing his homework.

"FUCK SAM!" Blaine cried out as Sam pushed into his ass. Sam smirked to himself.

"If you're like this with one how to you expect to handle two?" He winked.

"It feels so fucking good!" Sam picked up the pace.

"You're so fucking tight!"

"Sam.. I'm gonna c.. SHIT!" And with that Blaine exploded all over Sam.

"Just a few more seconds, I'm almost there." Sam said.

"OH MY GOD! BLAINE ANDERSON!"

"Mom!?"

Sam pulled out of Blaine and before he could stop himself he released his load all over Blaine's mom. "Well fuck.."

Kathleen stood there.. in disgust.

"Mom.. I'm so sorry.."

"Who the hell is that!" She screeched pointing at Sam.

"Mom this is Sam.. my boyfriend?"

"Get out.. Blaine you are grounded!"

Sam quickly pulled his pants on and grabbed the rest of his clothes. "I'm very sorry Mrs Anderson.. you have some.. um..." He said pointing at her hair.

She ran away crying.

"Dude I am so sorry.." Sam said looking at the floor.

"It's fine.. I'll see you tomorrow I guess?"

"Yeah..." Sam said as he walked out of Blaine's room. On the way out he saw Kathleen in the bathroom in tears with her head down the toilet. Sam just shook his head and walked out.

**Reviews would be nice xoxoxoxoxoxo cheerio**


	5. Sir, that doesn't go in there

**Blam me up against the wall Bigger, better & Kinkier chapter 5 - Sir, that doesn't go in there.**

It was a fresh school week for Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans after an awkward goodbye a couple of nights prior. Sam hadn't even escaped the situation with his dignity, and Blaine was simply embarrassed that his mum caught him getting funky with Sam.

Blaine knew that he had to go see Principal Figgins as the superhero club needed money to get to the Battle of all Ohioan evil (a competition for the general loser) and as he was the president now since his predecessor had been injured via water-gun to the crotch; he knew that he had to ask for the money.

"Principal Figgins I am here on the behalf of the s..." Blaine said as he entered Figgins' office to see his worst nightmare.

"Hello sweet face" the mysterious man in the chair said as he turned round looking rather ominous, it was revealed to be Blaine's uncle's cousin's grandmother's grandson, Mr K McGill (I.e, the other half of the slightly creepy looking school nurse who had unfortunately witnessed Blaine's first encounter with Sam.)

"Oh no... What are you doing here?!" Blaine sighed as all that this man would need to be completely evil was a fluffy white pussy.

"Principal Figgins is out with chlamydia that he caught off of Señurita Crichton... I am officially principal for the week" He chuckled.

Blaine has only ever came into contact with this man once before, and it hadn't ended well.

"I thought you weren't allowed within 50 metres of a school? How the hell did you get the job?"

"I have a penis, I use it" Mr McGill said as he cackled.

"Okay that's disturbing... Well if you're here then you can give me the money for my club to get to the big final..." Blaine commanded.

"Of course my boy, anything for you" he said as he winked creepily at Blaine as he wrote a check for $120.

As Blaine edged the check out of his hand, he began to run out of the office, running face first into the boobs of the school nurse, who he realised had only came to McGill's office for one reason. Blaine knew that the week ahead was going to be a tough one as he saw the bright red thong shining through her nurse's outfit.

As Blaine made his way out of an awkward situation, he was about to run into another one.

"Blaine..?" Sam shouted down the corridor as he saw Blaine make his way to the courtyard for a walk before his first classes began.

"Eh... Yes?" Blaine replied awkwardly.

"Oh my god dude I am so sorry that I ejaculated all over your mum. Twice." Sam whispered.

"It's fine, she stopped crying once she had flushed her head down the toilet multiple times and sung "Like a virgin" repeatedly..." Blaine replied.

"Does your mum know... That I... Well... That I have two money-makers?" Sam asked, to which Blaine replied "No, I don't think she realised thank god."

"Blaine.. You that I..." Sam began to say as he was interrupted by a rather out of breath voice on the tannoy:  
"Can the following boys report immediately to the Nurse's office so I can l... I mean for a special medical check ordered by the school nurse-  
• Sam Evans  
• Artie Abrams  
• Blaine Anderson  
• Jake Puckerman  
• Wade "Unique" Adams  
• Robert Twigg  
• Ryder Lynn

Thank you darlings hehe"

"Come on, lets go... I wonder what it's about" Sam asked as him and Blaine made their way to the nurse's office.

All of the boys were met with their worst nightmare, as Mr McGill and Nurse McEwan-McGill stood there with gloves on, looking at a penis chart.

"Wait... That chick has a dick?" McGill asked his wife whilst looking at Wade.

"It's not a chick..." His wife snapped.

"Also Casey... I set hot boys, does a tranny and a disabled guy sound hot to you? Nuh-uh galfriend!"

"Fine... Artie... Wade... You can go back to class" The nurse ordered.

"Okay... Now we are all here for STD checkups today! Oh the glamour of it" Mr McGill chuckled.

"Wait, darling, I've saw enough of those two disgusting boys already. Enough to last me a life time..." The nurse growled as she stared at Sam and Blaine.

"Dude... Wait I can't cope with this!" Sam exclaimed.

"No one else knows of my... Abnormality!"

"Sam it's fine... We'll just... Eh... Run..." Blaine whispered.

"What?! You're making them think we have something to hide!"

"RUN" Blaine screamed as he took Sam's hand and sprinted out of the nurse's office.

"WAIT WE STILL HAVE TO LOOK AT YOUR PENISES! CASEY, DARLING, STOP THEM!" Mr McGill shouted.

"I CAN'T RUN I'M WEARING A VERY TIGHT THONG YOU IDIOT" the Nurse shirked.

"Oh fine! I'll get him later" he smirked in response.

As Blaine and Sam were sprinting out of the door, they noticed that the door to the Lunch Lady's room was ajar and decided to enter.

"That was eh, close" Sam laughed as he jokingly pushed Blaine.

"Oh yeah... Very" Blaine responded.

"Where do you reckon Tia is?" Sam wondered

"Who?"

"Tia! That English lunch lady who is either a drug dealer or a prostitute, it's totally obvious" Sam stated.

"Oh yeah! Ew, I once found a huge blonde pubic hair in my potato salad and when I asked her to replace it she shoved it down her panties. Strange woman..."

"Maybe that's how it had the hair in it in the first place" Sam laughed.

"EW... Shut up" Blaine said as he grinned.

"Well dude... I have to properly apologise. Maybe it was my fault that we nearly went all the way, I don't know. I'm sorry about everything that happened a couple of days ago" Sam said as he notably cringed.

"Sam. I said it's fine. Stop worrying baby.."

"What did you say?" Sam said

"Oh nothing, I mean eh.. Sam! Yeah that's it..."

"You just called me baby, Blaine.."

"Ooft, did I? I'm sorry I meant Sam..." Blaine said as he tried to laugh it off.

"I'm just shocked... Baby" Sam replied as he moved closer to Blaine put his head on his chest.

"I definitely love you, baby" Blaine said as he laughed quietly.

This time last year, Blaine could never have imagined this. He was in a relationship with Kurt, who would never let him be the guy in the relationship which was, rather ironic. He could only ever glance at Sam's ass, trying not to get caught. But now... Blaine could do, feel and lick what he wanted.

As Sam directed Blaine to get on top of the lunch preparation table, he did as he was told. When Blaine lay flat on the cold, clinically silver surface, Sam took off his pants and climbed on top of him.

"Did I ever tell you how good you taste?" Sam said as he thrust his tongue into Blaine's mouth whilst beginning to dry hump him.

"No... But I'm glad you were able to find out" Blaine replied as he virtually stuck his tongue down Sam's throat.

As Blaine and Sam's dicks started to get evermore harder, Blaine wanted nothing more than to be fucked by Sam. Properly, This time.

**Reviews are like crack to us, they make us write more. So review? xoxo cheerio**


	6. Everyone but us!

_**Blam me up against the wall : bigger, better and kinkier - Chapter 6 : Everyone but us!**_

As Blaine and Sam's dicks started to get evermore harder, Blaine wanted nothing more than to be fucked by Sam. Properly, This time

"Where are those boys?!" said the stand in principle.

"Honey, calm down. We'll find them. People will start to think your gay." His wife laughed

"Yes.. Indeed." he replied uneasily.

Mr McGill had never really told his wife about his attraction to men, especially Blaine. When Blaine was at Dalton, Mr McGill was head. He seemed like your average principle teacher and all was well. Until the "genital checks" began. Mr McGill was arrested and the incident haunted most of the boys, but no one really cares. You just want Blaine to get fucked by Sam's two dicks you bunch of weirdo's. On with the story then. ;)

"I hope your mom doesn't walk in this time." Sam laughed as he unbuckled his belt.

"Oh god, don't even remind me. She still cries herself to sleep at night." Blaine laughed back. "Anyway, will you just hurry up and fuck me."

"Yes boss!" Sam saluted.

"I knewwww you were trouble when you walked in!"

"What the heck was that?" Blaine asked, giving Sam a worried look.

"SHIT ITS TIA THE DINNER LADY! HIDE!"

"Shame on me now!" The slightly weird dinner lady walked in and looked around. She pulled out a large knife and started dragging it along the counter

"do.. do you think she heard us?" Blaine whispered.

Sam just shook his head in response.

"It's all clear, you can come out now." She said.. in a seductive tone.

Suddenly she was on the preparation counter with her legs spread and her womanhood on show.

"oh dear god that is disgusting.." Blaine muttered.

Thankfully Tia was too busy moaning to notice any of the boys.

"Dude what the fuck is she doing?" Sam looked at Blaine.

"BRIAN GILDAY YOU UTTER LEGEND!" She moaned.

Sam and Blaine just look at each other in horror. A younger Sam may have been turned on at the fact that two members of staff were having at each other in the lunch room, but no he was more just disgusted.

"We gotta get outta here..." Blaine said slowly crawling towards the door with Sam close behind.

"You know you have a hot ass." Sam whispered.

Blaine went red. "Pay attention." He winked back at Sam, only to then walk into a trolley knocking over some pots. Shit.

"What was that?" Mr Gilday stuck his head up to investigate.

"Oh who cares, the trolleys just have wonky wheels. Don't stop!"

Mr Gilday went back to his duties. That was a close one.

Once the boys had escaped the horrors that had happened in the kitchen they both agreed to never eat lunch from there again.

"Man, this sucks." Sam sighed fixing his belt.

"What about the library?"

"Right now I don't care where it is I just need to stick these somewhere!" Sam said pointing at his painfully hard erections.

Blaine grabbed Sam's hand and lead him to the library.

"It's locked..." Blaine looked at Sam sadly.

"I got this." Sam took a few steps back and ran towards the door, forcing it open.

"OH FINN!" A woman screamed.

"Finn?!" Blaine shirked

"Uhhhh shit... well hey guys.." Finn said...

"Rachel? What the fuck?" Blaine said. Rachel looked away.

"We can explain.." Finn smiled awkwardly.

"I think you should put some clothes on first..." Sam said.

"Or maybe you both could get the fuck out and lock the door!" Rachel snapped.

"Damn babe... that's hot." Finn looked at her in awe.

"We'll go.." Blaine said quickly leaving with Sam and closing the door.

"How is it that everyone else is fucking expect us!" Sam groaned palming his erection.

"boys! There you are." Mr McGill smirked.

"Well shit." Both boys said.

_**REVIEW. XOXOXOXO**_


End file.
